jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Claudia Karvan
Claudia Karvan ist eine australische Schauspielerin, Produzentin und Regisseurin. Sie ist die Darstellerin von Sola Naberrie in Die Rache der Sith. Auch stand sie bereits für vor der Kamera, jedoch wurden ihre Szenen in der Postproduktion geschnitten. Biografie Claudia Karvan begann bereits im Alter von 14 Jahren mit ihrer Schauspielkarriere. Sie debütierte in Gillian Armstrongs Film "High Tide" (1987) an der Seite von Judy Davis und spielte anschließend in Phillip Noyces "Echoes of Paradise" (1987). Für das Drama "The Heartbreak Kid" (1993) gewann sie den "Australian Film Critics Circle Award" als beste Schauspielerin. Der Film "The Secret Life of Us" (2001) brachte dann ein neues Betätigungsfeld in ihre Karriere: Sie wechselte in den Regiestuhl. Im Jahr 2001 wurde sie bei Science-Fiction-Fans durch die TV-Serie "Farscape" bekannt, in der sie die Rolle der "Natira" spielte. Für Angriff der Klonkrieger schlüpfte sie in die Rolle von Sola Naberrie, der älteren Schwester Padmé Amidalas. Ihre Rolle wurde zwar in der Nachproduktion geschnitten, doch war sie in Die Rache der Sith für wenige Momente in der trauernden Naboo-Bevölkerung während der Beerdigungsszene Padmés zu sehen. 2004 begann Karvans Arbeit an der TV-Serie "Love my way", welche sie letztlich als Produzentin, Autorin und Schauspielerin 2007 in die dritte Staffel führte. In den Jahren 1998 bis 2004 wurde Karvan mit über einem Dutzend australischer Filmpreise ausgezeichnet, darunter den "Silver Logie Award", den "Award for best Television Drama Series", oder den "AFI Award for Best Lead Actress in Television". Privatleben Claudia Karvan ist seit 1994 mit Jeremy Sparks verheiratet. Ihre Tochter Audrey wurde im Oktober 2001 geboren. Am 18. Mai 2006 erblickte ihr Sohn Albee das Licht der Welt. Ihr Familiennamen Karvan stammt von ihrem Großvater, einem Griechen, der bei der Emigration in Australien seinen ursprünglichen Familiennamen Karvaniardos in Karvan änderte. Claudia Karvan ist eine entschiedene Vertreterin für Menschenrechte und fördert seit 2002 ein Flüchtlingsprogramm. Filme (Auswahl) * Saved (2009) (TV) (Postproduktion) * Daybreakers (2009) (fertig gestellt) * Long Weekend (2008) * $9.99 (2008) * "Love My Way" (30 Folgen, 2004-2007) * Footy Legends (2006) * Small Claims: The Reunion (2006) (TV) * Aquamarin - Die vernixte erste Liebe (2006) * Small Claims: White Wedding (2005) (TV) * (2005) * Small Claims (2004) (TV) * The Secret Life of Us (2001) (TV) * "Farscape - Verschollen im All" (2001) * Risk (2000) * "Die Verlorene Welt" (2000) (TV) * Strange Planet (1999) * Passion - Extreme Leidenschaft (1999) * Trucker mit Herz (1999) * "The Violent Earth" (1998) TV mini-series * Janine - Wettkampf mit dem Schicksal (1998) (TV) * Two Girls and a Baby (1998) * Flynn (1997) * Liebling, bleib so wie ich bin! (1996) * Lust and Revenge (1996) * "G.P." (1996) TV * Natural Justice: Heat (1996) * "Natural Justice" (1995) TV-Serie * Exile (1994) * Heartbreak Kid - Die Geschichte einer verbotenen Liebe (1993) * Broken Highway (1993) * Touch Me (1993) * Der Große Klau (1990) * Holidays on the River Yarra (1990) * "The Last Resort" (1988) TV-Serie * Touch the Sun: Princess Kate (1988) (TV) * High Tide (1987) * Schatten eines Pfaus (1987) * Going Down (1983) * Molly (1983) Weblinks * en:Claudia Karvan Kategorie:Reale Personen Kategorie:Schauspieler